


Purely Wanton – Derek Outtake Prelude

by iofbeholder



Series: Purely Wanton Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliffhangers, Derek Has Issues, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Prequel, Scents & Smells, Story Teaser, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iofbeholder/pseuds/iofbeholder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everywhere he goes, he smells it.  It's the most mouth watering and erection inducing smell Derek has ever run across."</p>
<p>Derek finds a scent that's pull is unavoidable, but can he catch up to it's owner?  In reflection, does he even really want to?</p>
<p>Prelude to "Purely Wanton" in Derek's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purely Wanton – Derek Outtake Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Music Playlist: “6 Underground” – Sneaker Pimps
> 
> No beta, so sorry if there are any mistakes.

Everywhere he goes, he smells it. It is comprised of the oddest mix of honey, flowers on the cusp of blooming, and something spicy, like Thai curry. The aromas infuse together to make the most mouth watering and erection inducing smell Derek has ever run across.

There is no place in which he can hide from it, even if he wants to. He really, _really_ doesn’t want to, though.

He begins to search out the most potent places in town so that he can simply bask in the wondrous odor of it.

It’s excruciating that someone can smell this glorious.

Derek wants desperately to find the owner of the fragrance that now haunts his every waking moment, but he is also fearful.

To have his body respond the way it has to just the trailing smell of the person (and the Herculean effort it has taken to keep his wolf from winning control because of it), what could having them in reaching distance do to him? To relent such dominion over his body and heart is a scary thing, and to him they are one in the same.

He’s had too many people make him vulnerable with sex and use it against him.

Derek has had to learn the hard way that most people are not inherently good, and if they can ruin you, they will.

That is why he has stayed away from his true mate. Derek is damaged, and he would NOT inflict such injury on Stiles. He is too pure, and Derek was battered to where he doesn’t know if he can ever return to what he once was. Possibly, now that Stiles is older and a werewolf, he could trying broaching the subject, but needs to build up the nerve to do so. Which could take awhile.

Despite this dilemma, he sort of feels like he is betraying Stiles by being so instinctually turned on by the scent that he is following. He assuages his guilt a little by imagining it is Stiles that is emitting the euphoric fragrance.

Derek feels silly for generating a fantasy like that, because that, of course, would be something good to happen to him.

Good things never happen to Derek.

In truth, as much as he wants to bathe in the scent, if the smell’s owner isn’t Stiles, he would rather not find it.

Yet, the dichotomic war within doesn’t stop him from yearning or his stubbornness in attaining his objective.

Thinking of Stiles and hitting the strongest patch of scent he’s come across puts him into a delirious state.

He can not take it anymore, and lets his wolf out to guide him in a delicate truce, pushing him to run on all fours to wherever the heady scent takes him.

It honestly shocks and delights him that he ends up right under Stiles’ window.

All his wildest dreams do not prepare him for what he sees as he enters through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't figure out if this should be rated T or M.


End file.
